


The Date

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry's meddling neighbor wants to set him up with her granddaughter. Draco comes along to save the day.((Harry has custody of Teddy and stays home with him. Teddy and Scorpius get along well, so Harry frequently watches Scorpius while Draco is working. The former enemies form an odd, but close friendship. Now you're up to speed with my brain.))





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, except for Mrs. Wiggins. They belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation. And the meddling Mrs. Wiggins.

Of all the parks that Teddy had ever been to, his favorite had to be the one where Mrs. Wiggins walked her cranky little poodle. Harry tried to get the attention of Teddy or Scorpius to no avail as the meddling matron approached him. 

"Mr. Potter," she called, her sing song voice carrying across the playground. "Mr. Potter. How are you?"

"I'm quite well, Mrs. Wiggins. Thank you for asking," he made a show of watching the boys play. "How are you faring today?" 

"Oh, I'm doing well," she started. "I'd be better if my granddaughter had a decent, young man as her date for her cousin's wedding." She beamed at Harry. 

"Well, I hope she has great luck finding a date," Harry said as politely as he could manage. He saw Draco striding purposefully across the park in his direction and breathed a sigh of relief. He could use the other man's arrival as an excuse to leave the kindly woman's attempts at matchmaking. 

"Well, I had hoped that you'd be so kind," she started. 

"Mrs. Wiggins," Harry said firmly, losing his patience. "I can't date your granddaughter because I'm gay," he blurted. Maybe she'd leave him be for now. 

"Oh, well that's fine, Mr. Potter," she pressed on. "My grandson, Thomas, is probably more your type." 

"And here I thought I was your type," Draco said, appearing at Harry's shoulder. He looped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him in to kiss his neck as if he'd done it a thousand times. "Sorry, I'm late love. You know I hate working Saturdays." He looked at Mrs. Wiggins and smiled brightly. "I'm Draco. Harry's better half." He held his hand out to the older woman. 

She smiled kindly as she shook his hand. "So good to meet you. Draco. That's an interesting name. You must be Scorpius' father? He looks exactly like you." 

Harry watched the boys play as Draco made pleasantries with the older woman. As a few seconds turned to minutes, Harry became increasingly aware of Draco's arm still holding snug to his waist. He lost track of the conversation as Draco drew little circles on his hip with his thumb. "We'd love to. Wouldn't we Harry?" Draco said, catching Harry's attention. 

"Erm… I'm sorry what?" Harry asked, his cheeks going a bit pink. 

"Mrs. Wiggins has just invited us to a dinner party next weekend. I told her we'd love to go," Draco smirked down at Harry. 

"We would?" Harry asked. Receiving a pinch from Draco, he quickly amended his tone. "Yea. Yes. We would. Thank you." 

"Well, we should be getting these boys home and cleaned up. We have dinner with my mother this evening," Draco stated in his polite, but bored tone. "It was lovely meeting you." 

They said their goodbyes to the kind woman before gathering the two boys and ushering them back to Harry's. "So, you have dinner at your mother's tonight?" Harry asked Draco. They were having tea in the kitchen while the boys cleaned themselves up. 

"No, Harry," Draco stated blandly. "We have dinner with my mother tonight." He set his tea down gingerly and looked Harry in the eyes. "I saved you earlier from the matchmaking proclivities of Mrs. Wiggins. You're going to save me from my mother's similar inclinations."

"I don't know if I can lie to your mother, Draco," Harry shivered. "She can be scary."

"Harry, you will do this for me," Draco said emphatically. 

"And if I don't?" Harry challenged. He knew he'd cave to help Draco, but he was being difficult just because he could. 

Draco placed his palms flat on the table, squaring up against the increasingly stubborn brunette. "I'll kiss you square on the mouth the next time we're out together. Then everyone will think we're dating instead of just my mother." 

"Everyone already thinks we're dating," Harry shrugged. He stretched back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's why the Weasley's invite you to dinner all the time. They think we're cute together. Ginny's words, not mine."

"If everyone already thinks we're dating, why are you being so stubborn?" Draco demanded. "Probably because you don't know how to be anything else," Draco muttered. 

"The Weasley's made their own assumptions. I didn't correct them because they stopped trying to set me up with their cousins," Harry said quietly. "But I won't directly lie to your mother." 

"So, what do you want? Do you want me to take you on a real date so that it's not a lie?"

"I might be amenable to that," Harry said, studying his fingernails. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you wanted a date, you could have asked me? You know this right?"

"It's more fun to irritate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Wiggins succeeded in her attempts to get dates for her granddaughter and grandson, Thomas. Thomas is now engaged thanks to his meddling grandmother. The granddaughter ran off with an older man that was quite good-looking and owned a boat.


End file.
